Some traditional appliances, such as a clothes washer, a clothes dryer, a clothes refresher, a non-aqueous clothes system, a dishwasher, etc. have dispensers for dispensing treating chemistry into a chamber in which items are placed for treatment. Other appliances, such as a refrigerator, a home carbonation device, a soda fountain machine, etc. may also have dispensers for dispensing other liquids such as a flavoring, etc.